


ep24生病

by Yoyoung



Category: Tatewaki Rintarou - Fandom, Tsukushi Mone, マジきゅんっ! ルネッサンス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	ep24生病

茂音他就好好地想並提出了一個想法，就同了澟太郎他講：我要同埋了你做的話可以會令到我會好舒服的，之後澟太郎他就講：好啊，因此茂音他聽到澟太郎他講的話就立刻除了自己的衣服，就同了澟太郎他講：可以，來啦！澟太郎他就十分之好開心地答了茂音他的，答:可以，來啦，我的可愛女友，之後澟太郎他就十分之好開心地深吻着又舌濕吻了茂音他的唇，而澟太郎他就把了茂音他抱了起來，並抱得好緊，就坐在他澟太郎他的身體上，並好好地坐了的，之後澟太郎他就把了茂音他的身體立刻背向了澟太郎他的，之後凜太郎他就吻了茂音他的唇，也吻得好深，並用了手撫摸了茂音他的乳尖的，而撫摸之外，也捏撫摸揉等的，之後澟太郎他也吸咬舔了下茂音他的乳頭，並用了自己的手去撫摸了茂音他的大大。也吻着了茂音他的全身，而令到了茂音他的心声就發出的，而茂音他看到了澟太郎他的大大我好快仲了入去並好快伸入去，就這樣好快開始令到了茂音他高潮的，但也未到了高潮，也/就令到了茂音他就大叫了的，反而令到了茂音他也好快甚至十分之快承受了澟太郎他的大大撞擊，那種速度令到茂音他高潮，而這樣好快做完就一起睡覺的。


End file.
